Flawed
by LamaraLily
Summary: The year is 2014 and the world believes in perfect genetics. Despite precise means, some are born to those who are not considered worthy. Those offspring are called the "Flawed." Eren Jaeger is one of these lucky few to be called such. An unlucky run-in with a rude Captain of the Survey Corps will change his life forever.


**Hey guys! So got a new story idea. Its going to be really in-depth. This is just a REALLY short prologue for it. First fic for Attack on Titan so hopefully I can do this amazing series justice. Let me know what you think. :)**

**AU: Modern, perfect genetics AU. Levi is an enforcer in the Survey Corps who keeps track of the "Flawed." Eren is one of the "Flawed" with heterochromia ****iridium which makes his flaw much more noticeable. He's only able to survive due to his "Pure" friends Mikasa and Armin. (you'll find out more background for the AU in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Swearing and Unbeta'd **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Well Shit..._

His body was thrown onto the hard, marble floor, its coldness seeping through his thin garments. Muttering voices echoed off the walls of wherever they had taken him. His heart was pounding rapidly as he struggled against his bonds. It was useless however; the Survey Corps had made sure escape was impossible. His hands were tied behind his back, as well as tight cords winding around his ankles and legs. Two sets of hands pushed down on both of his shoulders, keeping him still and in place. Something must have happened, because the soft mutterings began to grow into chaotic shouts as the sounds of people walking filled his ears.

A banging gavel silenced the dull roar, while the hands grew tighter on his shoulders. "Captain Levi Rivaille of the Survey Corps, you are charged with robbery, conspiracy against the crown, and last of all treason for harboring one of the Flawed." At the mention of the last criminal act, the chaotic yelling began again.

"Traitor!" "Worthless!" "Kill them both!" "Disgusting!" "Banish Him!"

The gavel sounded again for silence. "Do you understand the definition of the crimes presented Captain Levi?" He held his breath waiting for the answer. The silence permeated the entire room while all persons waited in anticipation.

"Yes. I do." The voice he was waiting for finally spoke, filling him with a sense of happiness as well as dread. The voice had come from only a few feet away.

"What do you plead to these crimes?" He couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath, knowing the answer. It was far to late for them.

"Guilty…" The room erupted into utter madness. He could hear chairs and benches scraping the floor as their occupants quickly vacated. The shouting was all encompassing. He could barely hear the gavel slamming beyond the noise.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The yelling dimmed back down to muttering but the Court Judicial moved on despite the background noise.

"Captain Levi, you are found officially guilty of the crimes that were brought forth in this court. The penalty for such crimes is public execution by lethal injection or firing squad depending on the court's ruling." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be him… anyone but him. Shouting was impossible with the gag in place, yet he tried anyway. He struggled against the hands holding him in place, trying to get anyone's attention.

He suddenly heard a resounding _thwack _as his head was snapped to the side by a strong slap. He felt blood dribbling down his chin from where his lip had split.

"Silence Flawed." The Court Judicial's cold voice made its way to his ringing ears. The room had gone quiet once again.

"Captain Levi, due to your position and outstanding history in the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin has a proposition the court will accept." His heart soared in his chest, as there was a glimmer of hope.

"Tch… And what is this proposition Court Judicial?" The silky voice he'd heard so often sounded closer than before.

"The court will grant you, Captain Levi, amnesty to the listed crimes and you will be re-instated as Captain in the Survey Corps with a new squad. You will continue your work as if none of this ever happened. Your name will be cleared."

"What is it the court requires of me?" He could hear suspicion laced the tone.

The Court Judicial cleared his throat and a new voice chimed in, a voice he had heard before.

"All you have to do is get rid of the mistake that caused all this." The blindfold was ripped off abruptly, releasing bright turquoise and amber. He blinked his eyes as his vision adjusted. His gaze settled on the short, raven-haired man by his side, looking beyond pissed. "Kill the Flawed named Eren Jaeger with your own hand, and all will be back to normal." At his name, his gaze settled on the tall blonde Commander currently speaking.

"What is your answer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hopefully its not too painful!<strong>

**P.S. I wrote it as "he" "he" "he" for simply being vague in the prologue. I swear that in the normal chapters it won't be mono-pronoun-like. :)**

**Will be updating soon**

**~LamaraLily**


End file.
